


The Dispatchers

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: This was the last time Stiles was going to do this for his brother....
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	The Dispatchers

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story, Isaac and Stiles are brothers! The line about the Yearbook quote is from the movie ‘America’s Sweethearts’ with Julia Roberts, Catherine Zeta Jones and John Cusack where I got the idea.
> 
> * * *

It wasn’t the first time Stiles had been sent to ‘let go’ of one of his brother’s girlfriends, but it was the first time he’d had to go to the poor girls’ house to do it. He’d told Isaac quite clearly that this was the **last** time it was happening – Lydia had told him his Yearbook quote was ”we have to talk”, so unless he wanted to take the nickname _the Dispatcher_ with him to college, he needed to grow a backbone and refuse when it came up again. And it would. Isaac attracted girls like bees to the prettiest flower, but he had zero staying power. He also didn’t have the balls to break up with them. After going bowling with Isaac and his latest flame, only to be ‘caught’ by the _previous_ flame who hadn’t realised she was ‘out’, Stiles had found himself drafted in for everyone’s safety and mental well-being.

Pulling up to the side of the large house where Isaac’s latest victim lived, Stiles tried to steel himself for what might happen. So far, he’d suffered the following on Isaac’s behalf: been slapped across the face; had an entire milkshake poured over his head; been chased into the school bathroom by the girl’s enraged friends; and last (but by far the biggest insult) had his beloved Jeep egged. He could not _wait_ to get away to college and away from his brother.

* * *

“Look, just tell him I’m allergic to his scarves or something! Please, Derek, I cannot cope with another boy breaking down and crying all over me! Besides, you owe me – I got Kate Argent off your back didn’t I?”

“The difference being, Cora, that I was perfectly happy to break up with Kate myself. And, telling Kate I had herpes was **not** doing me a favour – it was payback for something if I recall correctly!” Derek sighed, knowing he was going to cave in,

Unfortunately, Cora did have a knack for going out with boys who fell for her dark-haired beauty without realising the true evil that lurked beneath it. There had been three separate occasions when Derek had come home to find boys sobbing on the steps leading up to the house, shell-shocked by the brutality with which they had been dispatched.

“That’s him now – I told him to come over! I’ll do your kitchen chores for a week if you do this for me!”

“Two weeks!” Derek tossed over his shoulder as he moved to the front door, aware of Cora slipping up the stairs to avoid the entire confrontation. Sighing, Derek opened the front door and stopped in surprise. This one was not Cora’s type at all. About Derek’s height, lean in build with pale skin dotted with moles, he had whisky brown eyes and a generous mouth that capture Derek’s attention. 

“I’m looking for Cora.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, she doesn’t want to see you.”

“Oh.” The boy looked non-plussed but at least there were no signs of tears. Yet.

“In fact, I’m just gonna rip off the band-aid and tell you straight, she doesn’t want to see you again.”

“What?”

“She’s no longer interested in dating you.”

“Oh shit! Well, this has never happened.”

“What, you’ve never been dumped?” Derek winced internally at his less than subtle phrasing, but this boy had him confused. 

“Hey! Don’t sound so surprised – that’s insulting!”

“Well, most people have been dumped at least once!”  
  
“Actually, that’s completely outside the point because that’s not what I meant by what I said.” ‘Isaac’ squared his shoulders. “Although, why isn’t she telling me herself? And who are you – the new one?”

“I’m her brother, not her boyfriend – ew! And she’s not telling you herself because she thought you might cry and she didn’t want to have to deal with that!” Derek did not expect Isaac to burst into laughter at that, and wondered if he was having hysterics. Should he slap him across the face? Fortunately, he stopped laughing although he was clutching his stomach like it ached.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry – I cannot wait to tell Isaac he looks like the type to cry!” 

“Wait – what?”

“I’m Stiles, Isaac’s brother! He was too chickenshit to come and tell Cora himself that he didn’t want to see her anymore, so he sent me instead.”

“Well, damn!” 

“Yeah. And can I just say how much I appreciate not being the only brother put in this position – I was beginning to feel like a pariah!” 

“Wow, just how many times has he got you to do this for him?”

“Enough to be embarrassed by, let’s just say that.” Derek smiled but then realised that their conversation was over and that was a shame because Stiles was most definitely _his_ type. 

“So – would it be awkward, weird or uncomfortable if I asked you out for coffee?”

“Not in the slightest! Shall we take my car?”

“Sounds good.” Derek grabbed the first jacket that came to hand and followed Stiles off the porch. “Lead on, you can tell me the other break up tales.”

“And just think what a meet-cute story this will be to tell our kids one day!” Derek turned a shocked gaze onto Stiles, who began laughing once again. “Dude, you should see your face!”

* * *

It turned into their kids’ favourite bedtime story, especially if told by either Uncle Isaac or Aunty Cora, who invariably got embarrassed by the reminder of how Derek and Stiles met!

* * *


End file.
